


Raw, Masculine Power

by SockPrincess



Category: Myths and Other Weird Religious Stuff
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: Being King of the Gods means never having to say "I'm married."





	Raw, Masculine Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Zeus' Sperm Lightning." Is it sperm-shaped lightning or lightning-shaped sperm? Who knows! I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
